The Hunter and the Widow
by crazstiz
Summary: The hunter falls in love with the widow, and her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter and the Widow

I do not own any of this! All power to AMC and Robert Kirkman!

As they drove away from Atlanta, Carol turned to her daughter, still thankful they had gotten out of the CDC alive. Honestly, she didn't think they were going to make it, thought it would end with her clutching Sophia as Daryl beat Jenner's' head in with an axe.

Daryl.

As she looked out of the front windshield, Carol could see him riding on his brother's motorcycle. Carol had thought after Daryl returned from Atlanta without Merle, he would disappear. She was very thankful that he stayed. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

Quarry Camp

As the screams rose out, Carol ran to Sophia. She had been sitting with Carl as Carol went to look in on Ed. She never made it into the tent. Just as she was opening the flap, she heard Amy scream as the walker ripped out her throat. As Carol ran, looking for her daughter, she spotted her with Lori and Carl. She ran, but was surprised as a walker jumped out from next to their tent. Carol ran, attempting to get back to Sophia, Carl and Lori who were all hiding behind Shane who was unloading a shot gun into as many walkers as he could.

Just as she got close, Carol felt grimy hands grab at her. She was sure she was gone, as suddenly there was a loud retort and the hands fell away from her. She looked over to her right, where Daryl stood.

He grabbed her hand, and shoved her in the direction of the group. As she ran, she looked back as the red neck followed her, protecting her and himself. She reached Sophia, checking her all over for fatal scratches or bites. She could hear screams; they sounded like Ed. She couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

16 years she had suffered under Ed, dreading every moment with him. Now he was gone, and all she felt was release. Release from the fear that had gripped her, both for herself and her daughter. Now, in a world filled to the brim with fear, she was no longer afraid, at least of Ed.

As the shots and screaming ended, she looked to Daryl over Sophia's head. He nodded to her saying "Sophia ok?"

"Yes, no bites or scratches. Thank you Daryl, thank you!"

"Forget about it."

But she couldn't forget about it. He had saved her, and then followed to make sure she returned to her daughter safely, and then had made sure Sophia was okay.

Daryl hadn't left them, and now was leading the way through the mess of abandoned cars and bodies on the highway. As the RV in front of them slowed and smoked, he pulled around to circle around the car they were in.

Carol had found him doing that a lot since the attack at the quarry. He was always glancing over at her, and not just her.

The one night they spent at the CDC, after dinner when she had been showering, she had left Sophia in their room, telling her to stay with the group and not to wonder.

As she returned from the wonderful warm shower, she found their room empty. Figuring Sophia was with Lori and Carl; she dressed and left the room. As she walked down the hallway to the game room, she heard Sophia's voice in a room she heard her daughter's voice coming from somewhere she never expected: Daryl's room. As she looked in, she saw the two sitting on his bed, as he explained the working of his crossbow as he cleaned it. Somehow Daryl heard her, and glanced up, pulling Sophia's eyes as well.

"Mom, this is so cool! I know you won't let me have a gun yet but maybe a crossbow?" Sophia asked.

Carol thought for a moment. She wouldn't let Sophia handle a gun until she had a chance herself to be trained in them. A crossbow was just as dangerous, or so far had been more deadly than a gun in Daryl's hands. As she opened her mouth to speak, Daryl jumped in.

"This one's way too big for ya, but if we find a smaller one and your mom says it's ok, I'll teach ya."

As they both looked to her, Sophia with a hopeful expression and Daryl with a curiously close to a smile smirk, she sighed and nodded.

"But only as long as you follow everything Daryl says, and don't try any stunts."

"I promise mom!" Sophia ran to give Carol a hug, but stopped and quickly gave Daryl a hug, surprising the hunter. After getting her hug Carol turned to a yawning Sophia "the shower is open, why don't you get washed up and we'll get a good night's sleep."

As Sophia ran down the hall, Carol turned back to Daryl.

"Are you sure about teaching her? I said no to the gun because I haven't been trained in them myself. In just don't want her to hurt herself playing around."

"Don't worry about that. I'm gonna teach her right, how to respect every weapon, guns and crossbow if ya don't mind. I'd prefer that she's got the knowledge when she needs it, not that she needs the knowledge when she outta have it."

Carol smiled. "Okay, I trust you. Thank you."

"I can teach ya too, If that's okay with you." Daryl stated, suddenly looking almost shyly at her.

"I'd like that quite a bit." Carol looked in to his blue eyes and smiled.

As the convoy stopped, and gathered around the crippled RV, a plan came together. While they worked to fix the RV, the rest of the group would look for supplies. As she walked towards the first car, Carol saw Daryl heading off towards a group of cars with TDog. As he turned, he caught her eye and nodded to her. She nodded back, and walked towards the car with Lori.


	2. Chapter 2

How the fuck did this go bad this quickly?! One moment he was checking cars, next he saw Rick run by, whispering to him to get under the cars. He dropped to the ground, as damn near a hundred walkers gimped by. From his post under a car, he saw TDogs legs run past dripping blood. As he worked out from under the car, he turned around a truck to see a walker getting ready to chomp down on TDog, collapsed on the ground from a nasty cut on his arm.

He snuck around the corner, set the crossbow on a hood and stabbed the walker in the back of the head with the screw driver he had been using on the cars. As the walker fell, he saw several more headed their way.

No time to get TDog under a car, he tried an idea that had been floating around in his head. He grabbed a dead body, placed it over TDog and another for himself.

It seemed to be working as several walkers slowly made their way past. After they left, Daryl motioned to TDog to stay still. They stayed there for several minutes. After he determined that the walkers were gone, Daryl helped TDog up. As they made their way back to the group, Daryl hoped they would get a few minutes peace but no such luck.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Sophia was lost. Out in the woods. Daryl with Rick tracked her quite a ways, but only found one walker. After gutting the bitch, they headed back to the group. As they walked up, Daryl saw Carol run to the RV in tears. That night as he laid down, he finally got a chance to think.

In this crazy world, Daryl just wanted a few minutes thinking time. To think about Merle, his future plans, and his new feelings for the quiet widow.

Before the world went to shit, Daryl hadn't been in a relationship. Sure he had a few regulars, Sarah at the bar, Mary at the liquor store, but no girlfriends. He spent all his time working, trying to keep him and Merle fed, housed and high, the last had been generally Merle. Daryl wasn't a saint, but after a meth overdose 4 years ago, he had mostly cleaned up his act. Now he chose to spend his time working, as a mechanic at the shop down the street. Merle had helped some, worked at the shop also, but frequently was in legal trouble.

Merle. His only family. For many years his only anything. Daryl's life had been wrapped around Merle's since he left home at 17. True his brother caused him a hell a lot of trouble, but what the fuck were brothers for anyways? Family is family. Merle was all Daryl ever had, needed or wanted. But recently…

Ever since the CDC, Daryl had found himself thinking of the widow and her girl quite a lot. The woman, Carol, while not conventionally pretty, was a damn fine woman to him. Her hair, short to protect herself, actually made her look more feminine. Carol's fine features, while delicate, hid a woman who was finally coming out from under the shadow of her abusive husband. Daryl felt a connection with her; she had the same scars he had. And unlike him, who carried them as a lasting reminder of an unhappy father, she carried hers with a reason.

That night at the CDC, when Sophia came to him curious about the crossbow, she had been wearing a tank top. No scars. Sophia had survived her father because Carol took the hits for both of them.

Daryl found himself feeling pride at Carol for that. True Merle had taken a few years of hits for him, but what his brother didn't know was that their father had upgraded from belting Merle. He couldn't tell Merle, but Wayne Dixon had decided when Merle left, that Daryl deserved to take the beatings for everyone that had left the elder Dixon: Merle, their mother. What Daryl had gone through…. And Carol had been through the same. And she came out the other side a new woman. And Daryl was starting to really like this new woman. Stronger, at least until Sophia went missing. But that was gonna damn well change. Tomorrow, the search would continue, and they would find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow they hadn't found her, nor the day after. At this point, the group had moved to the Greene farm, where Carl recovered from the hunting accident. Dumb ass, Daryl had been hunting his whole life, and never had he forgotten to look beyond the target. But Otis paid that price, nothing to be done now, at least about that.

Yesterday, after searching and not finding Sophia, Daryl saw the flower, and knew he had to take it to Carol. Every hour he spent searching he felt his feelings deepening. Not just for Carol, but Sophia. Shane be damned, that little girl was out there. When he found the sardine can he knew. Smart little girl, damn smart.

As he gave Carol the flower, explained its meaning, he had to force himself not to continue with what his heart and mind were telling him. He knew he wanted that woman, but now was not the time. Sophia was out there, and he needed to find her.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

As he rode thru the forest, after finding Sophia's doll, Daryl couldn't shake the off feeling he was having. He used to get the same feeling when his phone would go off in the middle of the night, knowing he was either headed to the hospital or police station for his brother yet again. That feeling, he knew something bad was coming.

He turned with the river, looking down at the cliff below him. He didn't see anything, but suddenly he was flying thru the air. The horse was running off, as he slid down the dirt and rock. As he hit the river at the bottom, landing on the rock bed, he felt pain ripping thru his side. He looked down, saw the arrow and knew he was in deep shit.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Merle, damned Merle. He knew he wasn't there, but his big brother wouldn't leave him alone. Kept pushing him, taunting him. Daryl knew he wouldn't have made it up that cliff, if it not only to beat the shit out of Merle. After eating the squirrel, bloody and rare, he took one of the walkers' shoelaces, and took their ears. He was gonna keep them as a trophy. But upon reaching the top, Merle was nowhere to be seen. As he slowly started back, following the horse's earlier tracks, he heard the moans. Looking ahead, maybe 20 yards, was three walkers, growling and scratching at a tree, most likely after raccoon or something of that nature.

Daryl was in no shape to fight, but he couldn't get past them. He loaded his single damned arrow, and took down the walker closest to him, that had turned around at the scent of the blood from his wound. One down, two to go.

As the walkers gimped towards him, Daryl pulled his knife, stabbed one, then the other. Every movement was pure pain; his side was pouring fresh blood. He went to continue thru the forest to the farm, when he heard it.

"Daryl ?"

Daryl stopped in an instant, and ran, faster then he reasonably could at the moment, back to the tree the walkers had been scratching at. As he reached the bottom, he looked up, and damn near cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl slowly made his way thru the trees, slower than previously, since he now was carrying Sophia on his back and dragging his crossbow behind him.

He couldn't believe it, after everything she was okay. Dehydrated, hungry and tired; but okay. Only injuries he could find were the blisters she had gained after climbing the tree to avoid the walkers that had chased her from the stream. She had been there, dropped her doll as she ran. Daryl would have gone right past her, if he hadn't been thrown down the cliff.

As the farm slowly came into view, he thanked whatever deity was watching out for him. Daryl couldn't believe he had made it back.

After the tree, they had seen five more walkers; each Daryl took out with his crossbow. After retrieving the arrow, he took their ears too. Sophia thought it was gross, but couldn't do much as she fell back asleep on his back. But he was beginning to reach true exhaustion, due to the blood loss, probable concussion and the weight on his back. But damned if he wasn't happy for that weight.

Besides his feeling for Carol, he was also starting to care for the little girl on his back. He had never been around children, viewed them as the worst possible conclusion to sex. But this girl was different. Just like her mother, she was sweet, gentle and kind. As he picked her out of the tree she had been in she had been crying due to his injuries, knowing he had been hurt looking for her. But he didn't care about that, Sophia was safe.

As he came into the sunlight he saw several people running towards him.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Carol was inside the house, helping to cook the meal for the night, when she heard the shot. As she and everyone else in the house ran out, she looked into the distance. What she saw both raised her heart in joy and smashed it in fear. TDog was carrying Sophia! But just behind him were Shane and Rick, carrying Daryl in-between them.

As she reached TDog, she saw Sophia was awake and struggling, apparently trying to return to Daryl . Carol grabbed Sophia and both collapsed on the ground, crying and holding each other. As she looked over Sophia's shoulder, she could see how badly injured Daryl was. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to TDog.

"He's okay, just passed out. Andrea shot him, thinking he was a walker, but she just grazed him."

"He's hurt worse! He fell on an arrow and hit his head!" Sophia almost screamed as Carol carried her into the house, following the men carrying her rescuer.

Carol saw how upset her daughter was, and sat her on the sofa while she tried to calm her sobbing daughter.

"Hershel has a lot of medical experience; he'll help Daryl promise sweetie." Carol tried to make herself believe her words, worried for the man who had saved her daughter, and worked his way into her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl came to in a room he had never been in. He was in pain and reacted the way he normally did to waking in those circumstances. He saw someone to his left, and just before he punched out, his right arm was pulled back. Daryl panicked and punched out with his left arm, narrowly missing Rick as he tried to calm Daryl .

"Daryl ! Daryl calm down you're okay. Hershel's taking a look at your side then he's gonna stitch you up. You got hurt in the forest, hit your head really hard. We're pretty sure you have a concussion, just lay still please."

By the time Rick had finished talking Daryl had taken in the scene, seeing Hershel preparing a suture kit.

"I'm sorry son, but we don't have any local anesthesia, I'm going to have to do this without numbing you at all-"

"I've had that before; go ahead I can handle it."

Hershel nodded, and began stitching. As he worked, Daryl looked back to Rick.

"Ya shot me!"

"No! That was Andrea; she thought you were a walker. We didn't even see Sophia on your back until you were on the ground."

"Sophia okay? She wasn't able to stay awake as we came back, she's really weak."

"Relax; she's down stairs with Carol right now, getting a good meal and lots of water. She's just fine, give her a good night's sleep and she'll be right as rain." Hershel stated, pausing from his work. "This is the widest part, the most painful. Rick, keep him distracted."

Rick nodded, looking back to Daryl .

"We've gotten part of the story from Sophia, but what happened? And what's with the walker ear necklace?"

Daryl ignored the pain, as he felt the needle pulling thru his skin. "I was riding next to a cliff, I had just found Sophia's doll in the river. Something spooked the horse; she threw me and took off. Damned bad luck I fell down cliff, tossed down more like it. Fell on my arrow at some point in the fall. Hit the bottom, and passed out."

"I'm gonna need you to turn so I can get the other side." Hershel stated as he finished on one side.

As Daryl turned over, he continued. "I tried getting back up the cliff, but fell again and passed out. I came to as a walker was trying to munch on my leg. Killed it with a branch, and then had to pull the arrow out to take out another. After that, I worked back up the hill, started headin' back here."

"Where did you find Sophia?" Rick had been watching as Hershel stitched, and he was at the widest part of the opposite side now.

"Walked a few miles, found three walkers clawing at a tree. Couldn't realistically go around, so I took them out. After that, I heard her in the tree. The walkers had treed her there after she got gone to the river for water, that's why I found her doll. I picked her out of the tree, and we started back here. Came across five more walkers, got to the edge of the forest and got shot!"

"Andrea is very upset; she honestly thought you were a walker. We all did until we got close."

"I'm finished here. Let me get you some pain killers and antibiotics."

As Hershel walked out of the room, Rick turned back to Daryl.

"And the ear necklace?"

Daryl adjusted his body in the bed, and continued. "Figured this was one shitty day, and if I survived it I wanted something to remember it by."

Rick laughed. "You've got more than a necklace to remember today by. Sophia wouldn't let anyone touch her until Hershel promised he'd go to you next. Carol snapped at Andrea, almost made her cry! From an outsider's point of view, looked like those two girls will be around ya for a while."

Daryl smirked at the mention of his girls actions and went still at Rick's observation.

Rick saw Daryl's face, and felt he should continue.

"Daryl, I can't thank you enough for finding Sophia. I know she's not yours, neither is Carol, but in the last few days, neither of them would have survived without you. Ed screwed those girls up something bad, but they gotta chance now, with you."

Daryl's eyes snapped up to Rick's. "Ya talking like they're mine already."

"Aren't they? I'm not a blind man Daryl, I can see the looks you and Carol give each other, you have been solid beside Carol since Sophia went missing, only leaving to search for her daughter. And you damn near died bringing Sophia home. I'm not trying to push ya, but I can see how two are drawn to each other. I ain't known you long Daryl, but you've been a damn good man to have on my side. Carol's a sweet woman, she deserves a real man, one that cares for her instead of hurts her. Same with Sophia. It'd be good to see all three of you happy."

Daryl nodded, just as Hershel came back in the room.

"Daryl, this pain killer has a sedative with it; it'll have you out for a few hours. Your body needs the healing rest. Dinner is in about 4 hours, I'll have someone bring you some food then. For the next 2 days rest as much as you can. I'm surprised you made it back; you lost a lot of blood. It'll take a while for your body to replace it. Get some rest, and I'll check on you later tonight."

As Hershel left the room, Rick stood and clapped a hand on Daryl shoulder. "Think about what I said. Please." Daryl nodded and Rick left the room.

Daryl took a gulp of water with the pills, and leaned back. He intended to do as Rick said, and think about his feelings surrounding his girls, and then realized he called them his girls, and with that thought, Daryl fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol stood in the kitchen, filling a bowl of soup for Daryl. Everyone had just finished eating; however Hershel had wanted Daryl to sleep as long as possible. Carol grabbed a small loaf of bread, placing it with the bowl on the tray, as Sophia walked into the room.

"Mom, are you taking that to Daryl?"

Carol smiled at her daughter. Throughout the afternoon, she had been spouting Daryl's praises, calling him her hero, explaining to a slightly jealous Carl how Daryl took down the walkers that had been terrorizing her.

"Yes, I'm going to try to wake him right now. You should take a shower sweetie."

"But I wanna see Daryl; I haven't been able to thank him all the way."

Carol saw the truth in her daughters eyes, and crumbled. "Okay, you can help me wake him up but you have to take a shower while he eats."

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl woke without opening his eyes, and froze at the whispers.

"Stay back sweetie, you don't want to startle him awake."

"I know, I heard what Rick said. He's always on guard, so don't startle him."

Daryl smirked at the girl's words, and decided to wake fully up. "You two are the loudest mice I've ever heard."

Carol laughed at his words, while Sophia jumped up on the bed next to him.

"Thank you for rescuing me Daryl! I honestly thought I wasn't gonna make it, but then you found me! Thank you so much."

Carol watched the red necks eyes during Sophia's apology, and almost cried at his reaction.

"Any time, Chipmunk, scream I'll come running, hopefully a bit faster than today." Sophia laughed at his words and Carol smiled.

"Chipmunk?"

"Ya's like one scrambling up a tree like that. Damn smart move."

Sophia blushed at his words, as Carol smiled on.

"Come on sweetie, he's awake now, go on and shower. I'll keep Daryl company while he eats." Sophia jumped off the bed, walked towards the door, then turned around, jumped back to Daryl and planted a kiss on the surprised mans cheek, then giggled and scampered out of the room.

Daryl blushed and turned to a laughing Carol. "She certainly is a handful."

As Carol laid his dinner on his lap and he began to eat, she laughed back "yes she is!"

As Daryl continued eating, Carol sat next to him and began to speak.

"There's something you need to know. You did more for my little girl today, then her own daddy did in his whole life. Thank you, I can't say it enough but thank you."

Daryl, while between bouts of sleep, had gotten a lot of thinking done. He knew he wanted Carol, wanted Sophia, but he had to go about this correctly. Didn't ever want to make Carol think she had to be with him because he rescued Sophia. He wanted to do this slowly, and do it right.

"Carol, before the world went to hell, I was nothing. I had a shit job, had a shit brother, a shit life. After Merle… I was gonna leave the group. Headed back from Atlanta that night, I was gonna git my things and leave. But when we got there, the attack, I saw you getting pulled down and everything in me shifted. Protect who I could I guess. And after, at the CDC, talking with Sophia, getting to know her, I got pulled in more. I care about ya Carol, ya and Sophia both. Thinking of her out in the woods, it was killing me. I know we each got our issues, but if ya willing to go slowly with me, maybe we can see if, I don't know, see if somethang's there?"

Carol's eyes teared up and she couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward and kissed Daryl. It was a small kiss, almost a promise of more, but they each held it as long as possible. As they pulled away he smirked "watch it I got stitches."

Carol giggled and smiled at him. "I'd like to go slow. I know you haven't been around kids much, but Sophia adores you and I think she'd be very happy if we were together. But going slow, getting to know each other, I would like that very much."

Daryl smiled at her, and leaned down to finish his food.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days after finding Sophia, Daryl was lying in his tent, poking thru the fabric with his arrow. Andrea had already come with one of Dale's terrible books. Daryl enjoyed reading, but nothing that moronic. Andrea had apologized, and Daryl let her. He had been feeling pretty damn good considering his injuries.

Carol and he had decided to go slow, and so far it was going pretty damn well. Sophia and Carol were both sleeping in the RV still, but each of them had new habits that involved him. They hadn't told Sophia yet that they were aiming to be together, but damn if that little girl wasn't trying her hardest to bring them together.

Yesterday Sophia sat with him a good portion of the afternoon, talking about how amazing her mother was. She told Daryl about how Carol slept with Sophia during thunderstorms, how her cooking was legendary and how pretty her mom's eyes were. Daryl laughed at her, not saying out loud how pretty he thought Carol's eyes were.

Carol on the other hand, was driving him crazy. The last two days, she had been hovering, close by but not getting too close. She had come to him last night, bringing an extra blanket. As she helped him set up his bed, he got close and rubbed his hand down her shoulder once. Carol had turned to him, and given him a slight hug and left for the night. He had wanted to move slowly, but this was too slow! All he wanted was to be able to at least give her a kiss again. The short kiss they had shared left him wanting more. Tonight that was going to change.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

As Carol walked towards Daryl's tent with his laundry that night, she couldn't figure out what she was gonna do. She wanted to move slowly with Daryl, and not mess up a chance with him. But she wanted more, wanted to show him what he meant to her. She had already put Sophia to bed in the RV, and as she opens his tent she was nervous.

Daryl looked up from the terrible book, to see Carol coming in with his missing clothes.

"Damn, how'd you sneak my clothes out? I've been here all day!"

"When you stepped out earlier, I hope you don't mind." As she zippered the flap shut.

"Woman, I don't give a damn about ya coming in here. Ya can come in here any time." Daryl said with a smirk.

Carol looked up at his face, and suddenly she couldn't stop herself. She dropped the clothes and grabbed Daryl's face, planting a hard kiss right on his lips. She tried to pull back, shocked at herself, when Daryl pulled her closer. They kissed, and slowly leaned down on to what stood as Daryl's bed. As they continued to kiss Daryl kept his hands on her hips and Carol hers wrapped around Daryl's shoulder. But she slowly moved her right hand down, on to his skin and under his shirt.

Daryl stiffened as he felt her hand touch his scars. He knew he was horribly marred, wanted to keep her from it. But she pulled away and quietly stated "I have them too."

Daryl felt sick to his stomach. "I hate it. Hate that you have them, hate that you went thru that. Hate that I wasn't there. "

Carol was touched by his words and felt she had to tell him what she had been thinking for several days.

"Daryl, I know you wanted to take this slowly, but I can't. Daryl … I…"

"I love you."

Carol was shocked at his words.

"Daryl, I love you too! I can't imagine my life without you, I'm so happy I found you."

They kissed more, gently exploring each other's bodies until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl woke to the sound of the zipper of his tent opening. As he looked up to Sophia sneaking into the tent, Daryl checked that he and Carol were still dressed. They hadn't gotten far the night before, but it was much farther than he expected them to get.

"Mornin' Chipmunk. Ya's up early."

"I wanted to see where mom was. Are you and mom together now?"

Daryl looked down at the sleeping woman next to him, remember what they had both said the night before, and turned to the little girl in front of him.

"Yeah, I expect we are."

Sophia smiled at him, smirked and asked "does that mean I can call you dad know?"

Daryl was stunned at that, he never expected Sophia to see him as her father. He wanted to explain to her, explain his fears.

"Sophia, ya can call me whatever ya like. But I gotta let ya know something's first. I ain't been around kids much and I definitely never been a dad. Ain't got any experience with teenage girls and I know that I ain't gonna be the best while I'm learnin'. But I promise, I love ya and ya mom. And I'm gonna do the best that I can do."

"That's all I want." Sophia stood up and gave him a hug, grasping him tight as he hugged her back.

"Now scoot along, Chipmunk, ya mom and I'll be out there in a minute."

As Sophia left the tent Daryl looked down at Carol expecting her to be awake, but was surprised to see her bright blue eyes tearing up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, and lay next to her. For a few short minutes in this insane world, he had a chance to think about the changes in this new crazy life.

"Your gonna be a great dad Daryl. Thank you."

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I love you"

"I love you too Daryl."


	9. Chapter 9

Time at the farm seemed to run by quickly. Daryl, at the insistence of Rick and Hershel, spent a few more days resting before he returned to his normal activities. At least as normal as it can be in a zombie apocalypse. For Daryl that now meant hunting in the morning, spending the afternoon doing various activities around the farm and spending the evenings with Carol, Sophia and the group. He tried to take either early morning or late night shifts on watch, allowing him to spend more time with his girls.

~ain't that a kick in the head, before the world went to shit I had no girls, now I got two!~ Daryl thought as he crawled out of his tent. Suppose it wasn't his tent anymore, but he didn't mind. The night after Carol and him told each other I love you, Sophia and Carol had moved into his tent. Instead of spending nights alone, Daryl was now sharing a several blankets with Carol, who had Sophia sleeping next to her in Daryl's original sleeping bag. Daryl still slept the closest to the entrance, both as defense, and because when he left to go hunting he wouldn't wake the sleeping girls.

Carol certainly wasn't making it easy. Since they were now sharing their sleeping space, Daryl had woken each morning wrapped in what could only be called a Carol-octopus: arms and legs everywhere! Thankfully she was a deep sleeper, made it easier for him to wiggle his way out, but harder in another aspect.

Daryl had never been a cuddler. In any of his romantic entanglements, he was typically gone before the girl woke or while she was in the shower. But Carol was different, and his body knew it. Waking each morning with a beautiful woman wrapped around him….. cold showers just weren't cutting it. Carol knew it too. Last night Sophia had been out at the camp fire with Carl, Rick and Dale, while Carol and Daryl reorganized the tent for sleep. As they laid down the blankets, Carol had pulled Daryl down onto the bed with her. They lay there, touching each other for several minutes, and Daryl's hand was headed Carol's bra, when they heard Sophia approaching. Not wanting her to see anything elicit, they quickly righted their clothes and scrambled to finish setting up the bed. Later, after Sophia's breathing had tapered down quietly, Carol had turned to him kissing his neck. "soon baby, soon." With that Daryl had kissed her neck and tightened his arms around her.

So he had decided this morning, he was going to start teaching Carol and Sophia about hunting and using weapons. Carol had been skeptical about Sophia learning to hunt, but Sophia had made it clear: this was a new world, and she needed to know how to take care of herself and others. Carol couldn't argue with that logic, so last night Daryl had cleared it with Hershel and Rick, and was going to take his girls down to a lower pasture to work on their gun handling skills. He wanted to teach them about archery, but he needed to find appropriate weapons for them first.

As he walked towards the group gathered around the morning meal, he considered asking Rick to go on a weapons run. As he reached Carol, he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed his bowl. He knew the others were talking about them, but he didn't give a shit, he was finally happy and so were his girls. Daryl sat next to Sophia as she was talking to Carl about how she was going to learn to use a gun today.

Carl immediately turned to Lori to ask why he couldn't learn, when Glenn quietly interrupted the group.

"hey, guys, so ah….the barn's full of walkers."

Fuck. There went his day Daryl thought as he caught Rick's eye.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Hershel. The damned man. That may be his family in there, but he wouldn't give them the peace they deserved. Refused to believe they were gone, merely sick.

Daryl was furious. What if the walker's broke out? Their camp wasn't far away and due to Hershel's rules, only Rick, Shane and Daryl were carrying weapons. The officer's had their side arms, Daryl his crossbow. But that wasn't enough if the barn failed. Daryl had pulled Rick aside earlier, and made it very clear, The walkers went or they did. Carol had come to him right after finding out about the barn, she wanted to leave then. Neither of them trusted the barn, and they were staying tightly together as a family. Daryl was never more than shouting distance from Carol, and Sophia was with either of them at all times.

Rick had disappeared a while before, and as they gathered at the front of the house, Shane started handing weapons out. Daryl didn't like Shane, made that very clear, but the man had the right plan. These things were dangerous and needed to be put down.


	10. Chapter 10

After the firing squad, Hershel's disappearance, the rescue and failed surgery on the young boy Rick and Glenn had found, his burial, Beth's shock and suicide attempt Carol was done. Earlier she had gone to Lori, asked her if she minded watching Sophia for the night. With an odd smile Lori had agreed, and Rick had traded watches so Daryl had the night off. Tonight was the night.

Sex with Ed had been something to fear, something that was never good. Even in the beginning of the relationship, she hadn't been attracted to Ed, and Ed never cared wither Carol received pleasure or not. But Ed was gone, and Daryl was here now. And oh boy was she attracted to Daryl. From his sandy hair, to his dark blue eyes, to his well built body, to his tattoos… the list went on. Carol wanted Daryl and she knew Daryl wanted her as well.

As he came into the tent that night, he looked to her. "Where's Chipmunk?"

Carol giggled at the nickname. "Spending the night with Lori and Carl. I thought we should get some alone time."

Daryl smiled, lightly kissed her, and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Ain't had a chance to go on a run yet. Ain't got any…. Protection."

"Don't worry about that. After Sophia, I had a miscarriage, almost killed me. The doctor's said the damage done was severe, making my chances of getting pregnant again next to nothing, even with modern fertility treatments."

Daryl looked at her. He knew what had happened. Same thing happened with his mom.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I know you are being over whelmed, being thrown into fatherhood, but you're doing so well. Sophia adores you, trusts you. She's never had that before. I just wish, well I wish she was yours. I wish I could give you a child of your own, if this world wasn't like this."

Daryl reached over, hugging her close.

"I love you. I love Sophia. We can't have a kid that's fine. We already got her."

Carol smiled up at him, kissing him deeply. They kissed for several minutes, touching and holding each other. Daryl pulled away just as things were getting going.

"Just ta be clear, no condoms?"

Carol laughed. "Nope, no condoms."

With that Daryl smirked, and pounced.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

As they lay recovering once again, hours later Daryl spoke up. "damn woman, ya know what ya's doing I'll give ya that!"

Carol laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "Not bad yourself Mr. Dixon."

Daryl smirked "never been called Mr. Dixon before. Sounds pretty damn odd."

Carol turned on her side looking at him. "Thank you Daryl, for everything. For protecting us, watching out for us, thank you. And thank you for being who you are."

Daryl turned to match her body position and grabbed her hands. He had something he wanted to say but knew he was going to have troubles finding the words.

"Carol, I got something to say, and no matter how I say it its gonna come out wrong."

Carol looked into his eyes "what is it?"

Daryl looked at her then down at their hands, and back up. "Wanna by Mrs. Dixon?"

Carol looked stunned for a moment, then her face lit up as she grabbed him and kissed him. Happy with her reaction, Daryl laughed and rolled them over, the two wrestling until Carol ended up on top, straddling him.

"Yes, yes I'll be Mrs. Dixon!"

Daryl laughed, then said "Gotta get ya a ring, next run into town, and also wanna get Chipmunk something."

Carol smiled down on him. "she would love that!"

Daryl smirked saying "see I can do this dad thing, just gotta keep getting my girls shiny things!"

Carol laughed and kissed him, and they spent the rest of the night celebrating.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please look at my poll for title for the sequel!**

MAJOR WARNING: from this chapter on there will be A LOT of Lori and Shane bashing. If this is not for you, probably don't wanna read this.

The next morning Sophia rose early in the Grimm's tent. Not that she minded Carl, or Rick for that matter. But Lori was a different issue. Sophia hadn't told anyone, but back at the quarry, she had seen Lori and Shane together. 6 months ago in school, they had done a week of sex ed. Sophia wasn't an expert, but she knew what the two of them were up to, and knew that it had continued after Rick had returned. Last night, after Rick left for his watch, Sophia pretended to be asleep as Lori snuck out. She was gone for a while and when she returned, Sophia could hear Lori and Shane arguing out side. she couldn't hear what about, and she didn't care. All she knew was Lori was cheating on Rick like Ed had cheated on her mother, and she hated Lori for it.

Carl knew too. He had seen them at the quarry, and had come to her the day after Daryl had found her and told her he thought they were still going on. Carl was starting to hate his mother, for how she treated Rick, that's why he kept causing trouble. Sophia knew she had to tell someone, and really she wanted to tell both her parents at once.

Now Sophia wasn't an idiot. She knew what her mom and Daryl had been up to the night before, and she was happy about it. Unlike Lori who was sneaking around behind her alive, loving husband, Sophia knew Daryl was her dad now. Really she wished he had always been her dad, but she couldn't change the past. But she was happy her mom and Daryl were together, and she knew they were the right people to trust.

As she walked up to their tent, she could hear her mom and dad talking quietly. She called out to them "Mom? Dad? You awake?" there was some quick rustling and then Daryl called out "give us a second chipmunk."

Sophia waited, and when the tent flap opened she walked in to seeing both her parents smiling wide. Her mom turned to her "Sophia we have something to tell you."

Sophia looked quickly back in forth from her mom to the man she considered her father. They both appeared to be very happy.

Daryl spoke up. "last night, I asked your mom if she wanted to get married and she said yes."

Sophia squealed and jumped in to their arms, hugging both of them tightly. "does this mean I can officially call you dad?!"

Daryl laughed "well, considering most priests and judges out there are now trying to eat us, we can't make it a legal wedding in the old sense. But in this new world, yeah, I'll officially be your dad."

Sophia felt so happy and spent a joyful few minutes with her mom and new dad, before she sobered up.

Carol saw this and became concerned. "baby what's wrong?"

Sophia bit her lip, looked from her mom to Daryl who was changing his shirt.

"I have something I have to tell someone, and you're the only people I want to know. Well Carl knows, but he doesn't count."

"what is it Chipmunk?"

Sophia took a moment to gather her thoughts and started.

"Lori and Shane are sleeping together. I saw them at the quarry, so did Carl. But it didn't stop when Rick came back. Last night, after Rick left for watch, Lori left the tent for a long time, and then I heard her and Shane arguing. But Carl said that he saw them kissing and….touching yesterday too."

Carol and Daryl looked at each other. They had brought this up to each other, and knew that it was time to say something.

"thank you for telling us sweetie. We will handle this okay?"

"thanks mom, I just…. Carl really hates his mom right now. That's why he's acting up, wondering around and causing trouble, because she's ignoring him to spend every extra second sneaking around with Shane. And Carl hates that she's doing this to Rick too."

Daryl looked to his daughter. "does Rick know?"

Sophia shrugged. "I think so but I'm not sure."

"okay Chipmunk, ya mom and I will figure out what we're gonna do and handle it." Daryl told her, as he pulled her into a hug, which she easily returned.


	12. Chapter 12

~this is gonna suck.~ Daryl thought as he crossed the field to where Rick was fixing a fence. Daryl respected the man, a great deal. He had supported Carol and him from the start, and where as a few select people still looked at Daryl like he was red neck trash, Rick was now looking to him for advice, and as a friend. Daryl was counting on that new found friendship as he had this conversation with Rick.

"how's the fence coming?" as he set down his ever present cross bow to help hold up a fence board.

Rick nailed in the board and sighed. "not well. All around the property, this thing won't hold back more than a dozen walkers at one time. If we get another herd, like the one on the highway, we could be in real trouble. I already talked to Hershel, he wants to move everyone indoors for the winter. I also wanted to run an idea past you for a backup plan; we need a quick escape route."

Daryl held up another board and considered it for a moment. "need to have all the vehicles ready, half the weapons easily accessible in the house, half in the cars. Just to save room in the house, keep all the supplies in the cars; canned food, tents, and extra blankets. We need more medical supplies, and more weapons. Keep the cars parked close to the house, keys in one central location, front door maybe, all the cars facing out so we can jump and go. Need to keep the motorcycle ready to go too, if any one gets left behind I'm fast enough on that to get them."

Rick nodded and continued "need a meeting location, something close and a second farther away."

Daryl thought about it. "the freeway where we lost Sophia, and Jasper, that town we went thru coming out of Atlanta."

Rick smiled. "That sounds like a damn good plan to me. Thank you Daryl."

As Rick turned to pick up the tools, Daryl grimaced, knowing what he had to say next wasn't going to be pretty.

"Rick, I got something to tell ya, and ya ain't gonna like it."

Rick set the tools down, and leaned on the fence, looking out across the farm, quietly saying "Lori and Shane."

"ya knew about them?"

"knew they were together before I came from Atlanta. I had hoped it had stopped when I got back, but I've been suspicious for a while. Honestly before the world ended, I had my suspicions then. Sometimes I'd get off work, come home, and Carl would tell me Shane had been there when he got home from school. I just…. Hadn't done anything about it yet."

Daryl looked at the man, who looked almost relieved to be releasing these fears.

"I'm only bringing it up cause it's still going on. Sophia came to Carol and I this morning; Lori left the tent last night after ya went on watch, and yesterday Carl told Sophia he had seen them kissing earlier in the day."

Rick sighed and nodded. "I have no idea what to do. I can't divorce her, not in this world. I may hate her for what she's done, but I can't leave her to die, not even now."

Daryl looked up to the man. "part of the reason I'm telling ya this, is because Sophia said the reason Carl has been acting out is because he's mad at Lori for putting ya thru this. If it helps, he can stay with Carol, Sophia and I for a few days if ya need to hash this out with Lori."

Rick, while hearing even more bad news, smiled. "remember when you thru that bunch of squirrels at me at the quarry?"

Confused by the sudden change in Rick, Daryl responded. "ya, not exactly one of my shining moments but I remember it."

Rick laughed. "I never thought in that moment, you and I, we'd end up friends, and Shane, my best friend in my whole life, would be destroying my marriage."

"ya might be able to fix this, make it clear to Lori this stops or she's out."

"out where? I can't turn her out."

"na, but ya can send her packing to Shane's tent. She's gotta know it's one or the other of ya two, not both. And I know from Sophia which side Carl will choose."

Rick nodded "I'll talk to her tonight, can you take Carl?"

"ya no problem."

As they picked up the tools and started back to the house, Rick turned to Daryl again. "I'm glad you thought about what I said, Carol and Sophia are both very happy."

Daryl smirked. "even more happy since last night. Next run we're on, looking for a ring for Carol."

Rick stopped and gapped at Daryl. "That was fast!"

Daryl laughed. "yeah, but their mine for life, need to make it official. Sophia damn near split a gut when she found out she could really call me dad."

Rick laughed. "ain't doing bad as a dad now are ya!"

"ain't never thought I'd be a dad, or a husband, guess I got lucky with two great girls."

As they walked up the back steps of the house, they were joined by Glenn, TDog and Hershel, and began moving the supplies and vehicles into position for the escape route.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol was riding on the back of Merle's motorcycle, thanking god that he had given Rick and Daryl the forethought that afternoon to move the cars and load a good portion of the supplies in them. A herd had come through that night, surprised them. No one could figure it out, Dale had been on watch and Daryl was headed out to relieve him, when he came running back in, grabbing Rick. The two men, having seen the size of the herd, quickly evacuated the farm, only Andrea was missed when she snuck out the back to try to find Dale. They didn't realize she hadn't just switched cars until they got to the highway, and at that point it was too late. Andrea was either dead, or not at the farm, and they had no chance of being able to find her. Besides Dale and Andrea, they had lost Patricia. She was a gentle woman, who was pulled down as the first walkers reached the cars. She would be deeply missed.

Originally Daryl had shoved both her and Sophia in Shane's SUV, while Daryl led the way off the farm on the motorcycle. Carol did not like spending time with Shane, considering the jerk he was being. Once they left the farm, he kept spouting nonsense that had his evacuation plan was better and that Rick should have listened to him. Besides Carol and Sophia, the only other's in the car were Beth and Jimmy. Beth seemed to be agreeing with Carol and Sophia, not responding to Shane's statements as they all believed he was totally wrong. Shane never brought up an evacuation plan, just kept criticizing Rick and Daryl's plan. The plan would have gone perfectly, had something not happened to Dale. The issue was Jimmy was eating up Shane's words and pissing Carol, Sophia and Beth off. So when they met up at the high way, Carol climbed on the motorcycle, as Lori and Hershel joined Shane and Jimmy in the suv and Beth and Sophia joined Rick and Carl in his suburban. Glenn and Maggie were in the truck with TDog and stayed there

They were driving along, Carol clutching Daryl's waist as he rode, when they heard the honking from behind them. 2 of the 4 vehicles needed gas, and the decision was made, after some yelling on Shane's part, to hunker down for the night and go for gas in the morning.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Daryl was sick of Shane. Sick of Lori. Sick of all the bull shit they were starting. When Rick finally snapped, telling Shane that he was the one who wanted Rick to be leader, then he had to live with that. After that Shane got real quiet and later that night, had volunteered for second watch after Daryl. They had chosen, for the night due to the poor location and the need to possibly move quickly, to not set up the tents and stay in a group around the fire.

As Daryl traded with Shane, he looked over to Rick, who was sleeping next to Carl, and staying several feet away from Lori. Not surprising considering the bomb she dropped earlier. That damn bitch was pregnant. And probably had no idea whose kid it was. As Daryl lay down next to Carol, his arm over both his girls, Daryl wondered how Rick was handling this new information.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

No more than twenty minutes later, Daryl was awakened by the sound of a car starting. He rose, and did a quiet head count. He saw Rick and TDog also rising. They quietly made their way to the edge of the group, watching the brake lights of Shane's suv disappearing in the distance.

Rick sighed. "I had a feeling that would happen."

TDog glanced at Daryl then to rick. "I'm so sorry man, I knew something was going on, but this?"

Daryl spoke up. "Jimmy's gone too. Carol said earlier when Shane was spouting his bullshit that Jimmy was eatin' it up."

Rick looked back towards their sleeping group. "Nothing we can do now. Just have to move on. I hope we're stronger as a group without them. What should we do for watch?"

"I'll take it. You two need your sleep to drive tomorrow. I'll switch with Glenn or Hershel for driving. Gonna need different cars though, not enough space."

Daryl thought about it. "Jasper. We head there, wait a few days as the plan, see if Dale or Andrea meet up with us, change cars and move on."

Rick nodded. "sounds like a plan. Thank you TDog."

As Daryl lay down with his girls, he looked across the fire to Rick who was now holding a silently crying Carl close. ~ya gotta good dad there kid.~ Daryl thought as he cuddled down with Carol, reaching a hand out to touch Sophia. He didn't know what was going to happen to them next, but at least he was going to stand strong, protecting his new family.

D/ C D/C D/C D/C

Thank you so much for reading! This is part 1 of a 4 part series. Part 3, a short one, is already out; called the Angel and the Devil. Give it a shot! Kinda a different pairing then normal but works into the hunter and the widow story line. Thank you so much for the views and reviews! Thank you!

Crazstiz


	14. Read on!

Thank you everyone for reading! This story line continues in The Hero and the Monster. Click on my name and you'll find it! Give it a read, gonna have a lot more action in it!


End file.
